Sam a Winchester?
by iamtryN
Summary: This challenge response is to "Sam… a Winchester?" Challenge from A Journey Through Heaven and Hell website. S1 right after Home. Dean, Sam,library attackage poor Bobby ,late John.. shake them all up and you get my version of the challenge;hope ya like!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own... belong to Kripke and CW... like to play in his sandbox when he's not looking... all for fun...**

**NOTE#**1: This is my first challenge: But I REALLY want to try this! This challenge response is to "Sam… a Winchester?" Challenge from A Journey Through Heaven and Hell website.

**NOTE#2**:Slightly changed: When Sam sees his father again for the first time since college, the phone call to meet up with his boys... ok, ok... I really changed things! (I made up stuff to fit my story) I guess that would be called AU? (smile)

**NOTE#3**:Want to thank CalamityJim, Jensengirl4eva, fiona12690, , and medicgirl for your reviews of previous stories! Also my continued thanks for favs and alerts!

**Chapter 1**

The motel door slams open, putting a doorknob size hole in the wall behind the door. Sam grabs the door, slamming it shut and locking it. Then he leans against it as he tries to catch his breath.

"Dude, what the hell? I am so not paying for _that_." Dean said coming out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair and seeing the hole in the wall. At the silence except for Sam's heavy breathing Dean peeked another look around the towel. _Huh, kid's just standing there… what? He get attacked by a pack of rabid girls_? Dean smiled at the thought. He stood up straighter and tossed the towel back through the open doorway, hitting the wall opposite the door and sliding down it. He grinned again. He felt good… they were job and injury free and he planned on _partying_ _to_night!

"Dean?" Sammy almost whispered, voice shaking, chest heaving as he leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, really looking at Sam, the kid looked freaked… Dean frowned as he watched Sam.

"Tell me again…" Sam said, almost begging, surging upright, away from the door to take a couple steps closer to Dean.

"What Sam?" Dean took a step towards Sam, the kid was acting… _off_.

"Tell me. Demons lie… right?" Sam looked at him, puppy dog eyes in full puppy dog mode.

Dean frowned again, chewing his lip, "Are you ok, Sammy?" Another step towards Sam. _Damn if he didn't look spooked_.

Sam rubs his forehead, "Uh, yeah?" Sam replies in an almost question, glancing at Dean as he stumbles backward.

Dean rushes over, putting an arm around Sam's waist, using his other hand on Sam's chest to brace him upright. "Whoa, Sammy…" trying to steady Sam, "What the hell?" Dean gasps out, while still trying to keep Sam standing. "Come on, buddy…" he leads Sam toward the nearest bed, Deans'.

One step and Sam goes to his knees, one hand still to his head.

"What the hell?" Dean asks again, as he follows Sam to the ground. He turns until he is facing Sam, pressing him close with one hand behind his back. He takes his free hand from Sam's chest and grabs Sam's chin, forcing his face up, so he can see his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"D, I don't feel so good…" Sam moans, _NOT dad's… That's why he hates me, never good enough… why he forced Dean to take care of me… didn't want me_… _How can I tell Dean? If I tell him… he won't want me either_… Sam tries to pull away… _gotta leave first, before Dean finds out… before Dean can kick him out like dad did_… _Makes sense now why dad could kick him out of the family and not even look back… he wasn't part of this family to begin with…. Well, him and Dean would be half brothers, but who was he? If he wasn't a Winchester_?

"Sammy, what happened? Can you tell me? " Dean tapped Sam's cheek… he wasn't getting a response, Sam was acting almost like he was in shock.

Sam's eyes slid closed and a tear escaped….

"Sammy… _dude_… you're starting to kinda freak me out here…" Dean tries to chuckle. Dean's heart starts to race. _What the hell happened to his baby brother_? He went for coffee for fuck's sake… not… wasn't even gone ten minutes… speaking of, _where was the coffee_? Dean thought randomly.

"_I can't_… I…" Sam tries again to push away from Dean.

"Can't what?" Dean asked gently even though he was spiraling towards panic.

"I… _can't_… tell _you_." Sam whispered, dropping his head in shame.

"Dude, _are you serious_? You can tell me _anything_…" Dean stated, shocked. He was starting to feel a deep chill settle in.

Silence…

"Sammy, man… _come on_…" Dean pleaded, trying to force Sam to look at him. "I can't fix it for you if you won't _tell me _what's wrong? Why'd you ask me about demons, Sammy?"

Sam continues to try to pull away, this time looking Dean in the eye.

Dean was stunned by the absolute misery shining in Sam's tear stained eyes. Dean's hands dropped in shock and Sam took the opportunity to scramble to his feet and away from Dean. Dean followed.

Sam didn't stop until he had wedged his gigantic frame between his own bed and the wall, all the way back to the corner. Once his back touched the wall he slid down it. Folding himself up, knees up to his chest and shaking arms wrapped tight around them. He buried his head in his knees and sobbed brokenly, rocking himself back and forth.

Dean was floored… _What could happened in ten minutes to break his little brother so completely? Something that he wouldn't even talk to Dean about? That never happened… until now_. He could always get Sam to tell him _anything_. Dean scooted as close to Sam as he could get, drawing his own knees up to fit in the tight space. "Sammy…" Dean said his name softly, gently; at the same time slowly reaching his hand out to place on the back of Sam's head and partially on his neck, rubbing feather light.

Sam stopped rocking instantly as if waiting to see what Dean would do next.

"Sammy, I… _I need you to tell me _what's going on…" Dean tried to let Sam see all the love he felt for his brother when Sam raised his head and stared at Dean.

Sam's eyes dulled and his shaking intensified, "D… demons lie, right?'

Dean studied Sam, "When did you talk to a demon without me around?" Dean breath caught, _Oh, shit_! As it hit Dean full force, "Sammy, did you run into a demon while you went out for coffee?" He asked urgently.

"They lie, right?" Sam begged his brother to answer, seeming only able to cling to that one thought.

"Sammy, _you know this_… demons lie… unless they think telling you the truth will fuck with you more…" Dean took a deep breath. "Why do you keep asking that? _What did the fucker tell you_?" He rarely saw Sam this rattled, well only twice before… When dad kicked Sam out for telling him about going to college, stating to him if walked out that door to never come back and when Jess died. Which Sam was still trying to recover from.

Sam's face crumbled as he buried his face again…

"Sammy…" Dean said, grunting as he got to his knees and shoved the bed away from them so he could set next to his brother. Putting an arm across his shoulders, he pulled Sammy against him, "You know I got your back, no matter what? Right, bro?"

Sammy looked at Dean, biting his lip until blood welled up, running over his lip and unnoticed down his chin as he still said nothing, just stared at Dean blankly.

"Dude, stop, your bleeding…" Dean wiped off the corner of Sam's mouth and chin with the edge of his tee shirt. "Nothing is _that _bad… _I promise_… you and me, bro… the Winchester boys against the world, dude…" He squeezed Sam's shoulders, drawing him in close once again.

"I can't call myself _that _anymore…" Sam sighed out, defeated. Dean wasn't going to quit until he got an answer… then he'd been gone…_just like dad_…

"Can't call…._what_?" Dean blinked, raising an eyebrow… Sam had just lost him in this conversation, he had no fucking idea what was going on.

He could hear Sam swallow nervously then clear his throat.

"_Sammy_?" Dean asked in a tell-me-right-fucking-now voice…

"_I'm not your brother _and _I'm not a Winchester_…" Sam blurted out and wedged himself as far against the wall and away from Dean as he could. Shrinking further into a ball as if trying to disappear.

Dean facial expression changed several times before settling on a grin, "This is what has you so freaked?" Dean asked gently.

Sam nodded, head buried in his knees.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean demanded, moving to in front of Sam again. Placing his hands on Sam's knees, he resisted the urge to laugh. Sam had had him scared shitless and this is all it was. "Sammy, look at me. I'm not going away until you do."

Sammy slowing looked up, tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

"A demon told you… that _you_ aren't _my brother_?" Dean asked, smiling, relief flooding through him like a waterfall.

Sam nodded, more tears falling.

Dean wiped them away, "Sammy, You've been my brother since I was four… I think I would know if you had been exchanged for a pod person…" Dean gave him a full blown, Dean-Winchester-Special-smile… full wattage and all. It slowly fell away, turning into a frown as Sam continued to stare at him…. "Sammy?" Dean shook Sam's legs.

"He showed me." Sam said flatly, continuing to look through Dean.

"How did that happen? _In ten minutes_?" Dean asked, incredulous.

Sam nodded, any minute now and _Dean would walk away_….

Dean lips thinned into a straight line and determination settled over his features, "_Tell me everything_…" He demanded.

Sam sighed, here goes, _the beginning of the end_, "I went to get coffee and this weird guy walked up to me and told me I wasn't who I thought I was."

"Uh, huh… _go on_." Dean told him, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Sam's knee with one hand as he listened.

"I told him he must have me confused with someone else and started to walk away… he grabbed me and his eyes turned funny, not black, though."

"_**Son of a bitch**_…" Dean snarled, _kid was never going after coffee alone again_.

Sam leaned closer to the wall, "He said I wasn't a brother to Dean or son to John, then he pressed his hand onto my forehead and I went to my knees." He pressed his forehead to the wall, as he whispered. "It hurt Dean."

Dean unconsciously, gripped Sam's knee.

"He said no Winchester blood ran through my veins…and then he _showed me_…" Sam looked at Dean, waiting for him to tell him to leave.

"What did you see to make you believe this shit?" Dean snapped, the urge to find the demon and erase it from existence overwhelming.

Sam flinched, "_Did you know _mom and dad separated for a month or two before they found out about me? Dad and her used to fight… dad didn't think I was his. He told mom in one fight, that he didn't believe the little bastard was his, but he'd raise him anyway… because he loved her…. _Don't you see Dean_?"

"See what? _Demons lie_, Sammy!" Dean snapped, irritated the demon piece of shit wasn't right in front of him so he could _end "it."_

Sammy smiled bitterly, "Unless the truth will fuck with you more…"

Dean ran a hand through his hair in agitation, "Now… _now_ you choose to quote me…"

Sammy shrugged.

"Sammy, _YOU_ are my _BROTHER_… and you are a _WINCHESTER_!" Dean stood rapidly, rubbing his mouth with one hand a couple of times before running it down his chin and letting his hand drop. He had watched Sammy as he told him that he was his brother and a Winchester. He didn't look like he believed him.

"What else, Sammy?"

Sammy shook his head, he wouldn't tell him the rest, hadn't planned on telling him as much as he did. "_No_…" and looked towards the wall.

"_FUCK_!" Dean snarled , whirling around, he stumbled a few steps away from Sam and the bed. He started pacing back and forth as he talked, "Sammy, I'm going to fix this, _I promise_…"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Sammy, stay _right here_… I'm going to make two phone calls and then I'll be right back…" Dean said, watching Sammy.

No response…

"Sammy, ya hear me?" Dean asked, taking a cautious step towards Sam.

"Yeah…" Sammy mumbled, not looking at Dean.

"OK, don't do anything except wait for me, _promise_?" Dean asked, worried taking another step towards Sam.

"Promise." Sammy whispered, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded giving Sam a small smile. Turning, Dean hurried out the door, pulling his phone and hitting speed dial as he closed the door. Leaning against it he waited for the phone to be picked up… great, _fucking voicemail_… well, maybe that was better, voicemail can't argue back.

"Dad, it's Dean… I know you know, I've got Sam with me." A pause… "Dad, meet me at Bobby's in two days. _You better not ignore this message_." Dean took a deep breath, then continued, "If you don't show up and help me fix this, you and I… _we're done_. Do you hear me dad? If you don't show up there, I _will _wash my hands of _you _just like you did to _my brother _when he wanted to go to college. This is some serious shit we're in… and if you don't help us, _me and Sammy…we'll be gone_. You won't find us. You hear me old man?" and Dean closed his phone. He was glad he'd gotten voicemail, because honestly he wouldn't have been able to say everything he wanted to his dad in person… on the phone…_whatever_. He kinda hoped Sammy had been listening… That way the little pain-in-the-ass knew that he really had his back, even when it came to dad.

Next he called Bobby. When Bobby answered he knew instantly there was trouble.

"What's going on Dean?"

"We need to come to you, I'll leave first thing in the morning… I kinda demanded dad meet us at your place. I hope you don't mind but I sort of threatened him, so he'll be pissed when he gets there." Dean rushed through telling Bobby.

Bobby chuckled, "I can't wait to see _that_. What happened, boy?" He asked instantly sobering.

"Sammy was attacked by a demon. There's some nasty side affects." Technically Dean wasn't lying.

"Shit…he alright?" Bobby said quickly.

"Define alright?" Dean asked wearily, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

Bobby swore and Dean could imagine, Bobby smacking his hat on his leg in frustration.

"Just get here, boy. We'll fix it when you do. Call me when you leave."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said, closing his phone. Dean opened the door and went in; closing and locking it behind him.

It startled him to find Sam standing there. It alarmed him even more for Sam to grab him in a bear hug, "_I thought you'd leave_."

"Dude, do you know me at all?" Dean snapped, "_I'm the one that always stays_. It's you and dad that keep taking off on _me_…" muttering under his breath, "_always having to hunt your asses down_…"

Sam looked like he was going to cry again, "I'm sorry, Dean. I never meant to hurt you." He dropped his arms and stepped back.

Dean reached out and patted Sam on the chest, "I know, Sammy."

"You told dad _you would choose me_…" Sam said with wonder in his voice.

Dean sighed wearily, "You aren't the only one with regrets, Sammy. If I had stood up to dad then, maybe I wouldn't have lost all that time with my baby brother."

"What will happen if it's true?" Sam asked fearfully, carefully avoiding eye contact with Dean.

Dean stood blinking at Sam a few seconds before snarling, "_You dumbass_, no matter what, you will always be…" Dean grabbed a surprised Sammy in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. "My pain-in-the-ass-little brother! _Nothing_ will ever change that, _got it_?"

"Yeah, Dean. I got it, now, _let go_…" Sam whined… trying to break loose from Dean.

"Oh, I don't think you grasp it quite yet…" Dean laughed, tightening his grip.

"No… I do…_I do_… _Dean_!" Sammy started laughing and fell boneless to the floor, pulling Dean down too. After a few minutes of them laying side by side, looking up at the ceiling, Sam says quietly, " Dean… I… um…" he stops mid-sentence and bites his lip.

Dean glances at his brother, _his baby brother, _he couldn't deny he was worried about the little shit… he wasn't over Jess yet and then to be fucked with like this… Dean sighed, "What buddy?"

"Do we have to stay here? Can't we… can we leave _now_?" Sam asked almost shyly, quick glance at Dean before returning his stare to the water stained ceiling. At least he _hoped _that was water…

Dean jerked to an upright position, plastering a smile on his face, "Sure, get your lazy ass up and lets get the hell out of here." Dean stood quickly, reaching down for Sam's hand to help him up.

Sam smiled gratefully at his big brother as he clasped hands with him letting his brother pull him to his feet.

Dean didn't immediately let go of his hand and when Sam looked at him questioningly, Dean smiled at him and told him softly, "It's going to be okay… I've got your back."

Sam smiled as Dean squeezed his hand then let go. They got out of that motel in record time, in under five minutes they had emptied the room and Dean had pulled over to the motel office to return the key. Ten minutes later Dean came out of the office, laughing as he climbed into the drivers seat.

Sam stared at him, before asking cautiously, "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, dude…. I just got us a full refund…" Dean stated smugly as he backed out of the parking spot and gunned it across the remaining parking lot. He didn't even slow down as he pulled onto the road.

Sam shook his head, his brother never ceased to amaze him, "Again, _dude_, what did you do?"

"Told him the roaches were the size of cats… in front of some new customers. Then I proceeded to explain how thin the walls were by describing in _great _detail the sex we had to listen to coming from the next room… The guy gave me a full refund… in cash, to shut me up!" Dean's laughing so hard that he had to stop for breath, then continued, "Couldn't get me out of there fast enough, dude… It was priceless." he snorted as he tried to control his laughter. He smiled with satisfaction as he saw Sam smile, then heard a snicker escape.

"Dean, it's not even our money, it's Malcolm Torray's…" Sam chastised, trying not to feel guilty for stealing the guys money.

"Well, now it's mine. I earned it with that _awesome _performance." Dean grinned his yep- that's-right-I'm-the-man grin… and Sam couldn't help it, he was laughing with his brother.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Not mine... Kripke and CW own... sneak into his sandbox and play... have to run like hell when they see me...

**NOTE#1**: 2nd Half of the challenge. Well. Scratch that! The plot got away from me and ran off, took me a little while to catch it… total mushy chapter… kinda pointless except they need mush in their lives, (Since they aren't getting it in s6 so far), I like angst, but have to have my share of mushy- to-equal things out... so there will be one more chapter…

**NOTE#2**: Thanks to SandyDee84 and Colby's girl for their reviews of Chapter 1 of this story! Also thanks for favs and alerts!

**Chapter 2**

Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled. Sam had finally fallen asleep and they still had a couple hours to kill before reaching Bobby's place. He'd already called Bobby and given him a heads up that they were on the way now instead of in the morning. Watching his brother, Dean thought it was funny that a grown man could look so much like an innocent child when he slept. But Sammy could. It was like he turned back time while he slept and Dean saw him as he was when he was younger. Dean shook his head, God, he was getting sappy! _Only Sammy_…

What had the kid seen that caused him to believe such shit? He went back to watching the road. God, _enough was enough_, really they were emotionally all tapped out. Going back to their childhood home and finding mom and then her telling Sam, sorry… what the hell was she apologizing… shit! That's why Sam believes that demon's vomit! He glanced at Sam, now if that hadn't been perfect timing on a demon's part. Show up when he's down and then attack… Sam still hadn't recovered from Jess. He was getting better but still a long ways from over her, probably never would be. Then mom. The call he'd made while at the motel… probably fueled by the fact that he'd called dad and asked for help in Lawrence… _no he'd begged_… and the old man hadn't shown, called, nothing. He had been hurt, angry… he'd been scared. _And no dad_… well, he gets _one more _chance. Dean meant what he said… he didn't show and they were done. They'd walk away from it all. _Screw it_! Sammy was more important! Now that he was starting to have visions… God… He wanted to ask for help, if every he wanted to pray… _now would be it_. But mom was still too raw, the pain renewed… He ran a hand through his hair…

Sam moaned in his sleep, shoving both hands out in front of him, like he was trying to shove something off. Then his feet came out to press against the dashboard as he shoved his head back against the seat and screamed.

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing as he steered the impala to the side of the road and slammed her into park. Then taking both hands he pulled Sam back against him as Sam grabbed his head with both hands and continued to scream. He cradled Sam's head in the crook of his arm as he took his other hand to rub Sam's chest. "Sam, dude… I got you… it's okay… I'm here with you… _I gotcha_…" After what seemed an eternity to Dean, Sam's screams turned to whimpers. "Sammy… wake up… _come on, dude_." Dean was getting even more worried that Sam wasn't waking up. He tapped lightly on Sam's cheek as he said in a whisper, "Sammy… I need to know your okay… I need you to wake up and talk to me…"

Sam struggled to open his eyes as he moaned out, "D…"

Dean smiled in relief, " The _one and only_…"

"Wha… ha' nned?" Sam slurred out, trying to sit up.

"No… not so fast…" Dean ordered, holding him in place.

Sam looked up at him, then closed his eyes, a look of shame clearly darkening his features.

"Hey… _hey_, Sammy…" Dean gave him a little shake… "_What the hell, man_?"

Sam wouldn't look at Dean, he'd seen it all again and if Dean only knew… well, _Dean would walk away too_. Sam wasn't the only one the demon had been to see… Sam curled up into to a ball and cried… _Who was he_? He felt so lost… this… this was worse than everything… cause it meant he wasn't…

Dean was finding it hard to breathe… _What the hell_? Sammy had been sleeping peacefully, then all hell breaks loose… _Shit_. Dad had better show up and fix this… He held Sam… time forgotten while he tried his best to comfort his little brother… the same baby brother that wouldn't tell him everything. How could he fix it if he didn't know what _it _was?

Hours later they got back on the road, Sam sleeping once again. Propped up against Dean, fist clutching the corner of Dean's jacket. A habit Sammy had started when he was two and employed whenever he was scared or emotionally at his limit.

Dean sped up to make up for time lost, Bobby would be worried. He didn't take the time to call though. If Bobby got worried enough he'd call. Dean could apologize then or when he arrived, which ever came first.

They finally arrived at Bobby's when the sun was starting to shine brightly over the top of the house. As Dean pulled up close to the porch he wasn't surprised to find Bobby sitting there waiting. Dean smiled at Bobby as he got out of the impala anticipating an angry-to- cover-the-worry snapage directed at him.

Before he'd even closed his door, Bobby growled at him, "Where the hell have you been? You're over two and a half hours later than you said you'd be…"

"Sorry, Bobby… Sammy had a nightmare on the way here… it took awhile to calm him down…" Dean said wearily. "I'm sorry we worried you." Dean added as he walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"You want to fill me in? What kind of side-affects are we talking about here?" Bobby asked, worry unmasked this time as he started down the steps.

"Unfortunately, only dad can fix this… he fucking better show… " Dean wearily ran a hand through his hair.

Bobby stopped in mid-stride… "What? I don't…"

"A demon fucked with Sammy's head and only dad can convince him that what he saw and was told ain't real." Dean looked in the window at his sleeping brother. "But, Bobby…" Dean said, looking Bobby in the eye, "If he doesn't show this time… I'm walking away from everything… dad, huntin'… hell, _all of it_. And I'll take Sammy with me… he won't find us. _Nobody will_." Dean's voice and gaze matched, steely determination.

Bobby blinked, _Damn, if the kid wasn't serious_. He knew Dean, and Dean meant every word. Bobby sighed, He'd better make a call to John later and stress how important that he not ignore his boys on this. "How long did you give him to get here again?"

"Two days." Dean sighed. "The kid's a wreck, Bobby… This is really messin' with his head." Dean touched the glass that Sam's head was currently resting against then glanced at Bobby. The worry evident in his features, "He won't tell me everything, _I know he's not_. I think he's afraid I'll leave…" Dean looked back at his sleeping brother, before murmuring, "The kid should know better…"

"Well, we'll fix it, with or without your father… Let's get him inside and feed the boy before he wastes away to nothing…" Bobby said, waiting for a response from Dean…

"Have you not seen him lately? The kid's huge…" Dean said incredulous.

There he is, the Dean he needed to get this fixed. Bobby smiled at him, " Yeah, I guess he is."

Dean tapped on the window to wake Sam then opened the door and grabbed Sam before he could fall, "Easy, Sammy, I gotcha… we're here… Breakfast's waiting and so's Uncle Bobby…" Dean said, smiling at Bobby.

Bobby grinned back, "Smart ass…"

"That'd be me…" Dean said helping Sam out of the car.

"Mr. Smartass himself…" Sammy murmured, looking up at Dean as Dean pulled him to a standing position.

"Now, whose the smartass?" Dean questioned Sammy with a smile, if Sammy was joking… Dean watched Sam closely.

Sam shrugged, then grinned as he leaned into Dean, before saying softly, "Takin' lessons from the master…" At Dean's snort, Sam continued, "Gotta learn from the best."

Dean said, grinning back as they walked toward the porch, "Damn right, only the best for our Sammy."

Sammy just shook his head, when he got to Bobby, he said quietly, "Hey, Bobby… thanks for letting us stay."

Bobby ruffled Sam's hair, "You need to come home more often; your room needs cleaned, there's a layer of dust an inch thick in there."

"Yeah," Dean snorted, "Bobby… Sammy'll get right on that. Won't ya Sammy?"

Sammy raised an eyebrow before saying with a glare at Dean, "Yeah, Bobby… _We'll_ get right on that…"

Bobby laughed, "You idgits… let's go eat before it gets any colder…"

By the end of the day, the boys had cleaned their bedroom spotless. The cleanest it had been in years, Bobby thought that was a testament itself to how nervous both boys were. So far, there had been no calls from John and he hadn't shown up. Bobby had went out to the garage an hour before to pick up a mess he'd left earlier, at least that's what he told the boys. Instead he'd called John, nothing, just voice mail. When he'd come back in, Dean was waiting in the living room for him. Bobby looked up, surprised. "Where's your brother?" Dean hadn't let Sammy out of his site since getting there that morning.

"Library." Dean said with a smile… waiting for Bobby's predictable response.

"Shit!" Bobby said, every time Sammy was feeling antsy, he rearranged Bobby's books. In alphabetical order. Took him weeks to get everything back in his chaotic system so he could find things he needed. "I have a system…" Bobby muttered unhappily.

Dean laughed at the look on Bobby's face, thinking about his "system."

Bobby glared… then grinned back at the little shit, damn if his laugh and smile wasn't contagious.

Dean sobered as he asked, "Did you reach him?"

Bobby looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about…

"Don't Bobby, please… I know you went out to call dad… if your going to lie… at least make it believable…" Dean said sarcastically.

"Excuse me…" Bobby asked… pretending ignorance.

"Bobby, come on… going out to clean up a mess you left in the garage… Bobby you never leave the garage in a mess…" Dean said, then a Bobby's blank stare, he lowered his voice to imitate Bobby, " _Every thing has a place…put the shit back…" _Dean quoted Bobby.

Bobby smiled then said softly, "Voicemail."

Dean nodded, "Thanks." he said then followed Bobby to the library.

Bobby shook his head, "Damn boy, your quick." He told Sammy, looking around the library in amazement. All the books that had been in stacks all over the place… well, they were gone.

Sammy smiled over his shoulder at Bobby, "Least I can do. Going to get the books in the other rooms, now… Dean, want to help me?"

Dean shrugged, _Not really_ he thought, but followed his brother anyway. He knew Sammy was just trying to keep his mind occupied.

Bobby thought he might just have to learn to live with this system_, _every time Sammy got nervous, bored or just wanted to be helpful… his library got _attacked_… As he glanced around he thought, _I could fit more books in here now_…. Bobby's eyebrows lifted at that thought.

"I can build you more shelves in the hallway tomorrow if you want…" Sammy said, coming back with a stack of books from… somewhere. _When had he left_?

"We'll see, boy… How about we call it a night?" Bobby smiled at Sammy.

Sammy jerked, then mumbled, "Let me just finish this stack."

The next morning, Dean had fallen a sleep on the couch in the library and Sammy was organizing books on newly built shelves in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Bobby muttered… _when_ had that boy slept? Not last night apparently.

"Do you not like the shelves, Bobby?" Sammy seemed wired, "I can take them out, redo them?" Sam said, as he fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"No, Sammy… they look good. I'm just trying to figure out how you made them, got them in here and you didn't wake me or Dean up?" Bobby said, shaking his head. His house hadn't been this de-cluttered in a _long _time. Sammy always did this when he was nervous, but not to this degree. "You want to tell me what's bugging you, boy?"

"No…nothing, I just wasn't tired is all." Sammy said, looking at his feet.

"Well," Bobby snorted, "Neither me nor your feet believe ya. So, why don't you try again."

Sammy looked around nervously, glancing around for anything to distract Bobby, "Oh, there's a couple of stacks of books I pulled out of the attic. Can you look at them and see if you want me to shelves those too?"

Bobby's eyes took on saucer like qualities, "I had books in the attic?" as he scrambled to get to his desk and check them out. He didn't remember even putting any books up there.

"About ten or so boxes… these were the ones not in a box." Sammy stated coming over to stand by the desk.

"I don't remember buying these…" Bobby muttered.

"Maybe they were here when you bought the house?" Sammy suggested, _a mystery to keep him awake_…

"Well, the attic had a bunch of stuff in it when we moved in… I never looked at it… ya know, _newly married_…" Bobby said turned an interesting shade of pink… "and I just put stuff up there, adding to it, never really thought about what might be…" He stopped, staring at a book in his hand… he looked up at Sam in wonder… "Do you know how long I've looked for a copy of this book?" He shook the book at Sam.

Sam shook his head, a small smiling playing on his lips. Bobby looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Sammy, just in this stack alone, there's thousands of dollars worth of rare books… these are first and second additions… these books were on burn lists during the inquisition…" Bobby sat down heavily. "This book, Sam…" Still holding the one he'd shaken at Sam, "This book is a 1578, Nicolas Eymerich… it's A Witch Hunter's Manual… it was _THE_ handbook they followed during the Spanish Inquisition…" He sat stunned… these had been in his attic since he moved in to the house, forty plus years ago… "It's amazing these survived… These… there aren't that many copies… _How many boxes did you say_…" Bobby couldn't wrap his head around… if Sam hadn't done this… "_Sammy you can clean my house anytime_…" Bobby said passionately.

Sam laughed so genuinely that he woke Dean.

Dean shot straight up and stared at Sam, blinking owlishly, "What?" hair sticking up everywhere.

Bobby and Sammy both smiled at how young Dean looked.

"Your brother has been up all night finding thousands of dollars for me…" Bobby said with a smile, putting the manual down and picking up another book.

Sammy told Bobby, "Let's clean off the bookshelves directly behind your desk for your rare books until we can get a glass book self that you can lock, for them."

Bobby nodded enthusiastically, while Dean stared at them like they'd lost their minds.

"_You want to lock up books_?" Dean asked, frowning at them, he was _so_ confused.

They both laughed at him, before Bobby held up the book he was holding, "This book Dean is a _1579_, _Johannes Wierus in French_, it's the most complete work on demonology ever published. The guy was a disciple of Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, the greatest magician of the Renaissance." Bobby put it down and picked up another, "This is a 1589 Leonardo Vairo, it's De Facino Libri Tres, _it's in Latin_, Dean!" Bobby sighed at Dean's blank look, "Different ways to fight the illusions of demons."

Dean looked surprised, "That's cool. But I don't understand why you need to loc…"

"Dean, they're worth _a lot _of money…" Sammy said, at the still blank stare from Dean, "They're _really_ old!"

Dean glared at him, stating peevishly. "Ya don't have to talk to me like I'm five, dude…"

Bobby interrupted, "How many boxes did you say were up there?"

"A lot, at least ten, maybe more." Sam stated with a smile.

Bobby jumped up, huge grin on his face, "Boys help me bring um down… _to think _they were here all this time." Shaking his head in wonder.

Dean rolled his eyes, but followed them anyway.

Sam and Bobby had all the boxes of books strung all over the newly cleaned library.

"Looks like it did before, so…" Dean asked crankily, "Tell me again, what was the point of dragging all this crap down from the attic?" Arms flung wide to encompass the room.

Bobby and Sam gave him twin glares as Bobby snapped, "This is the find of the century… This makes my collection, _the best private collection in the country_!" Sam beamed at Bobby.

Dean growled at them, "_Great_, I'm over here starving to death, _but that's ok_, because the man's got the _greatest book collection in the country_…"

Bobby interrupted, "Wow, the two volume addition from L'abbe Bordelon… 1754... Demonology and witchcraft."

Dean sighed dramatically, "_Starving here_…"

"Hey, Bobby… what about this one? Jacob Bohme…" Sammy opened it, "Latin… um… 1st edition, Phychologia vera, looks like 1632..."

Bobby's eyes widened in shock, "Sammy that book was put on the index of forbidden books in 1633."

"Wow," Sammy breathed, totally impressed.

"Dying… starvation… _come on_, let's go get something to eat!" Dean was resorting to begging. At twin blank stares, he threw up his hands and left to get food to bring back, _by himself_. When he got back they were still in the library… He sat the food down on the table and went to drag them away from the old books.

"Freeze!" Dean yelled from the doorway, causing both Sam and Bobby to jump and turn to stare at him.

He glared right back at them, "_Do you realize _I left, have been gone over an hour and just brought dinner in for us?"

At the twin guilty looks, Dean continued, "_I didn't think so_… Get off your asses and come eat." After he turned away he smiled… at least this was keeping Sam's mind off the fact that their dad hadn't called or shown up, and his time was almost up. Dean was leaving tonight if dad didn't show.

After settling down around the table, Dean said causally, "Sammy, I was thinking… how about we head up towards Canada? Never been there… _could be fun_… do some sight seeing. What ya say?"

Sammy stilled and Bobby looked upset.

Bobby cleared his throat, "I've been thinking… You boys could stay here…"

At Dean's raised eyebrow, Bobby rushed on, "You could be my new ace mechanic… I been thinking about retiring, so I research more for the other hunters. And Sammy here, he could be my research assistant… What do you boys think?"

Dean smiled at Bobby, "That would be awesome, Bobby. But when I said we were walking away from everything… _I didn't _mean you. We'll keep in touch with you… but being here… it would be too easy for dad to come here when he's damn good and ready to drag us back into hunting. We leave tonight if he doesn't show… right, Sammy?"

Sammy smiled sadly at Bobby, "Right, I'm going with Dean."

Dean smiled at Sammy, _baby brothers are something else_.

Bobby cleared his throat, "I understand, but you know you have a home, here… when you get ready."

Dean smiled at Bobby, as both boys replied together, "Thanks…"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE#1: **Thanks for reviews goes out to: CalamityJim and Colby's girl for reviews of Chap 2 of this story. Also continued Thanks for favs and alerts. Also Thanks to the ones that have added me to their fav author lists. All these things are awesome!

**NOTE#2**: This is the last chapter… Oh, yeah... almost forgot...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, Kripke and CW owns, I do like to borrow them a little... ok,ok... you got me! (Hands up in surrender) I like to borrow them ALOT! (I give them back)... But as Dean would say _A dude's gotta share_... hey, now... hold on just a minute... they can say what ever I want them to when I've borrow them... all in fun and on with the story...

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Sam were packing their stuff into duffels, neither talking as Sam zipped his bag, and stood, "Done."

"I didn't know this was a contest to see who could pack faster." Dean said with a grin.

"It's not, besides I would always win… I don't have my stuff strung all over the house." Sam added, smirking as he sat on his bed, then leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he said with a mock frown, "Who do you think taught you to pack like that, bitch?"

Sam raised his head, looked Dean in the eye and said with a straight face, "Bobby." then back to staring at the ceiling.

Dean snorted as he murmured, "Smart ass bitch." Tossing a dirty sock at Sam's face.

"Gross Dean! You two-year old… jerk!" Sam said tossing the sock back and sitting up to glare at Dean.

Dean looked at him a second or two before saying, "I'm a little confused…" Before zipping his bag and shouldering it, "So are you saying… I…"

"Oh, _shut up_, Dean." Sam said, reaching over and give Dean a slight shove. Dean laughed, thinking at least this would keep Sam's mind off dad.

By midnight, Dean had the car loaded and they were outside by the impala saying their goodbyes to Bobby.

Bobby told them sadly, "You could stay the night at least, leave in the morning…"

"No, then if dad shows in the morning and we're here… he won't take us serious… He needs to know I mean what I say, _right, Sammy_?" Dean said firmly, determined not to think about what this meant for them as the Winchester family… they'd go from family to… … _shit! NOT thinking about it_! Dean reminded himself.

"Right." Sam gave Dean a sad little smile, he felt like he needed to give Dean a way out. Dean really idealized their dad… _it felt wrong to take dad away from Dean_. So, he took a deep breath and plunged in as he said softly, "_D_… you don't have to go with…"

Dean turned on Sam, instantly pissed, he needed to straighten Sam out right fuckin' now, "Sammy… _You're coming with me_… I'm not going with you! You get me? _This is my choice_… you aren't _making _me do anything I don't want to, got it? _Are we clear_?"

Sam smiled, relieved as he saluted his brother, saying in a booming voice, "Reading you, _loud and clear."_

Dean nodded in satisfaction, saying quietly, "Good." giving Sam a slight tap on his arm with his loosely closed fist. Sam's smile widened even bigger as he slugged Dean back.

About twenty minutes later they were heading down the drive… and at the entrance to the salvage yard a large black truck came tearing down the drive, slamming on it's brakes and sliding sideways, blocking the path of the impala.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "Well, I guess dad made it…" Dean said, his heart pounding hard against his chest, giving Sam a weak smile, "Wait here." And then Dean opened the driver's side door, standing on the side of the car as he grinned over the hood at his father who had just thrown his door open and jumped out of his truck.

"_Just what the fuck is going on_, Dean?" John snarled at his son. Pissed had been yesterday, now he was royally fuckin' irate! He'd caught his boys just in time, Dean had _really_ been planning on just taking the fuck off, which only caused his anger to boil harder into the rage about to kick in full force.

"Well, we were just leaving, dad. I said I'd give you two days… _they're up_… we're leaving. Not really all that complicated." Dean snapped right back, his temper roaring to match his fathers'.

"Dean, what if I had been on a job where I couldn't get messages?" John was glaring as he stormed towards Dean, fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh_, is that what happened _when I called you from Lawrence… _been on a job this whole time_… Is that why you haven't even bothered to at least return my calls?" Dean was spirally passed pissed pretty quickly himself, sarcasm in full swing.

"Dean, I'm not amused by your attitude!" John growled, walking up to stand at the front of the car.

"Yeah, well, I don't really give a shit!" Dean retorted with a glare.

John sighed, deflating, then in a weary voice said, "Just tell me what the fuck is going on…"

"Like I said, your time is up and we're leaving." Dean came by his anger honestly, he was his daddy's boy. Dean heard the passenger door open and sighed in frustration, _He'd told Sam to stay put_.

"Guys… how about everyone calm down… we'll go back to Bobby's… Get some coffee…" With the twin glares, he amended, " _or whiskey _and everyone can talk about this calmly." Sammy said, he hated that Dean was fighting with dad, _because of him_.

"Fine." Both Dean and John said together. Both returning to their vehicles. Dean slammed the impala in reverse and barreled backwards down the drive, only to spin into a semi-circle in front of the house to park it the same way it had been before.

John slammed his truck into park behind the impala and followed them up to the porch.

Bobby greeted them at the door, "Back so soon." he directed at the boys. Glancing at John, he smiled somewhat cooler at, "John."

John nodded his greeting, he hesitated at the door, last time he'd been there Bobby had threatened to fill him full of buckshot.

Bobby smiled at John's hesitation, "Get in here… we have things to talk about."

Minutes later, everyone had settled down with either coffee or whiskey in the living room. Dean and Sam were seated on the couch beside each other. Bobby sitting in a chair beside the couch and John passing back and forth in front of the remaining chair.

"Is somebody ready to tell me why you thought _I had to be threatened _to get me here?" John asked, agitated. "_Because if you ever_…" he began to threaten.

Dean lifted an eyebrow, "Lawrence, dad…but that doesn't even matter… Before we begin you should know the only reason we are still here, _is my brother asked_." Dean told his dad frostily, adding another glare.

At that statement, Sammy teared up, Dean didn't even look his direction, he just squeezed his knee in silent comfort.

At John brief nod, Dean continued, " Sammy was attacked by a demon the night I called you."

"What?" John said, glancing quickly to look Sam over, he didn't look hurt.

Sammy pulled his knees up and tried to disappear into the couch cushions, he wanted to be anywhere but here. He could feel his dad's gaze on him, he didn't need to even look.

Dean scooted closer, until their shoulders touched, giving more silent comfort as he continued, "It said a few things and showed him some stuff and I need you to clear it up for us."

John frowned as he stared at Dean, "Why would I be able…"

"Because it… _did _you and mom separate right before you guys found out she was pregnant with Sam?" Dean blurted out, watching his dad's expression closely.

"That's none of your business." John snapped at Dean, not quite looking Dean in the eye.

"Actually it is, when a _demon _tells _my kid brother_, he's _not my brother and not your son_!" Dean growled right back, leaning forward, closer to his father.

John sat down hard in the chair he'd been pacing in front of, his face loosing color as he clutched the arm of the chair.

Dean stood, staring at his pale father he'd just rendered speechless; he wasn't done yet, however, "It also showed him some stuff… One thing being a fight where you told mom that you would raise the little bastard even though he wasn't yours, only because you loved her…" Dean gave an apologetic look to Sam, he didn't need to see Sam to feel Sam's reaction to what he'd said.

John stared from Dean to Sam as he whispered, " I said that, _but_…"

That was enough for Dean, he charged over to John and stood hands fisted at his side, "_That's it! _We're done! _God_…" Dean ran a hand though his hair before throwing his hands up and continuing, "I never believed… _If I'd known _we wouldn't have stayed to talk to you." Dean turned and told Sammy gently, "Let's go, Sammy… _we're done here_."

Sammy slowly unfolded himself off the couch and started to stand.

John jumped up, he knew if he let his sons walk away now, it would be the end of any kind of relationship with them and he wasn't ready for that. Yeah, he'd been keeping them at a distance, but that was for their safety. This, he had to fix, he couldn't let his boys think he felt that way. It was true he'd kicked Sam out for the college thing, but he loved his boys. Dean was acting so much like his mother right now, it physically hurt. He said a little frantically, "_Wait_… _it wasn't like that_! Demons lie… _let me explain_…"

Dean turned back to stand nose to nose with his father before saying coldly, "You better make it quick."

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief, he was beginning to think he was going to have to break up a brawl between the two older Winchesters. He continued to sit quietly in case the boys needed him.

"I… while we were separated a demon visited me." John said softly, looking down at his feet.

Dean turned and walked back over to the couch, sitting down and pulling Sammy down next to him, then he placed an arm across his shoulders, pulling him close. Sam leaned in grateful for the comfort and support Dean was showing him without saying a word. Then of course there was the not so silent support. This had been what he wanted from Dean when he left for college. Instead Dean had stood silent, lending his support to their father, or so Sam had thought at the time.

"_I didn't know_… I didn't know it was a demon until… until after Mary…. after we lost Mary… Didn't know until I saw him again…. What he was…" John looked at the boys with tears in his eyes, "He looked like a person, just some guy… weird eyes, though; came to the garage and asked for me. It had been a week after your mother left. She'd went to stay with one of her cousins while we… _worked it out_. She had you with her." He looked at Dean.

Dean said in a hurry tone, "_Dad_…"

"Well, he came up and said that I ought to know some things about Mary… that she was pregnant with a little boy and it wasn't mine, it was his. Well, I laughed in his face… even after your mom and I got back together and found she was pregnant. When I started to have my doubts was when we found out Sam was a boy. Then the dreams started… _they were detailed_." John sighed, "Lets, save a lot of time and just say I accused your mother. Told her she didn't have to lie… that I wouldn't throw her out over it, that _hell_ I'd even raise the little bastard because I loved her."

Dean started to stand, _this wasn't helping Sammy_, in fact it was making it worse. But Sammy grabbed his arm, and shook his head slightly. Dean gave him a return nod and settled back down to hear the rest of it.

John smiled gratefully at Sammy as he subconsciously rubbed his jaw, "That's what you saw, right, Sammy?" after Sam slight nod, he continued, "This is why I tell you _demons lie_… it showed you that part, but _not the whole of it_. Your mother knocked the shit out of me and informed me that I needed to get my head out of my ass... _she had a mean right hook_." He grinned at the boys, "She said to show me _just how far up _my ass my head was she was going to prove that Sam was mine."

John sat back in his chair and grinned before continuing, "Sammy…" He waited until Sam looked him in the eye, "_You belong one hundred percent to your mom and me_…"

Sam murmured, "How do you know?" he leaned into Dean. Dean responding by tightening his arm and squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"Because she was never with anyone else. She was three months pregnant, it means she was already pregnant when she left… And we took a paternity test. After which I spent the next year groveling at her feet… _was still_… when." John stopped and stood. John ran a hand through his hair very similar to the way Dean's does when he would get agitated. "I just didn't tell you guys because… I didn't want you to know we fought sometimes cause I can be… difficult." to which Bobby snorted, causing grins from the boys, "Your mom never did anything wrong, it was me and that weird eyed son a bitch."

Sammy startled at that and wondered could it be the _same demon_? Maybe going back to Lawrence triggered it? His thoughts were interrupted by Dean giving him a slight shake.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled.

"Ya okay? You kind of zoned out for a second… _see I told you _were my pain-in-the-ass-little-brother… " Dean told him with a full-all-out-no-holds-barred smile that he reserved for only a few people.

Sammy grinned back, "Jerk."

Dean gave his brother another shoulder squeeze, "Bitch…"

John stood, "Boys…"

They both looked up to see John standing there with arms open… waiting for a hug? Then they stared at each other before standing to go hug their father. Dean pushed Sam ahead of him.

John grabbed him and pulled him close, "It's good to see you son. It's been way too long." it sounded like he was trying not to sob into Sam's neck.

Sam said softly, "I'm sorry, too… dad."

Then John pulled Dean into the hug. They hadn't had the _Winchester dog pile _since Sammy was like ten, Dean smiled as he thought about it. "Proud of you boy, taking up for your brother and yourself like that… _but... _just so you know... You ever take off like you threatened and I will find you…_no matter what I can find you_." John said smugly as he plopped down in the chair.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, opening his mouth but before he could say something, Sammy slugged him on the arm. "Ou.. Ch.. Bitch!" Dean yelled, rubbing his arm.

Sammy mirrored Dean's smirk as he snarked, "Wimpy... jerk…" And he ducked Dean's swing at his head, laughing as he backed away.

As they rough housed in the living room all Bobby could think was, _It was about damn time_.

**The End**

**One Last note:** Hope everyone enjoyed the feel good ending!


End file.
